Et dans 150 ans
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Hermione fait une fête pour ses 100 ans de mariage avec Severus. Mais voilà, à cet âge là nos protagonistes ont quelques difficultés de communication. One Shot. HG&SS.


Voilà un nouvel OS. Pour ceux qui se demandent si j'ai encore eu une idée tordue, la réponse est oui .

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennet à JK Rowling, je ne gagne rien avec cette fiction, à part deux ou trois review . Le titre du chapitre est directement inspiré de la chanson "Et dans 150 ans" de Raphaël qui se trouve sur l'album "Caravane"

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Et dans 150 ans …**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'un hibou frappait à la fenêtre quand Severus se décida à aller lui ouvrir. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts inutiles, après tout, à son âge c'était fort compréhensible. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, le volatile entra en poussant un hululement indigné avant de se poser sur la table de la cuisine.

-ça va, j'arrive ! Il n'y a pas le feu que je sache !

Severus empoigna la lettre et laissa le facteur manger les miettes de pain qui restaient dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet. La lettre était à son nom et à celui de sa femme, il la déplia et commença à la lire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fil des mots et sa colère commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il se retint d'envoyer l'oiseau par la fenêtre et de mettre le feu au courier.

-HERMIONE !

-Oui mon cœur ? Il y a un problème que tu crie comme ça ?

-J'en ai bien peur !

Il lui tendit la lettre, elle prit le temps de s'assoire doucement dans son fauteuil préféré et commença à lire la missive.

_Cher parrain, Hermione, _

_J'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation pour la petite fête que vous organisez pour vos 100 ans de mariage. Je suis un peu étonné de savoir que Severus a donné son accord pour cela, je serai heureux de vous revoir, même si je suppose que je vais devoir supporter la présence de saint Potter et de son toutou. Je vous embrasse bien fort et à bientôt._

_Amitiés,_

_Drago Lucius Malefoy_

Hermione eut un grand sourire, et se tourna vers son mari.

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il y a un problème ?

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de prévenir quelqu'un pour cette fête ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai utilisé la liste que tu m'as faite de tous nos amis et connaissance. Steph se charge de tout ce qui est nourriture et Mathieu de la décoration et de l'ambiance. Ils ont vérifié ma liste d'invité et ils pensent que je n'ai oublié personne !

-En es-tu sûre ?

-Mais oui Severus ! Je sais qu'avec l'âge j'oublie deux ou trois petites choses mais je suis sûre d'avoir suivi ce parchemin à la lettre !

-Tu veux bien aller me le chercher, je coirs que j'ai oublié de mettre un nom dessus !

-Ha bon ? Qui , lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le parchemin.

Il ne répondit pas, il prit le rouleau et fit apparaître une plume et un encrier et commença à écrire en haut de la liste. Il rangea soigneusement son nécessaire et rendit le papier à sa femme. Hermione s'empressa de lire le nom qu'il avait rajouté et rougit violemment en lisant celui de son époux.

-J'ai oublié de te le dire ? Ce n'est pas possible mon cœur, ça fait quinze jours que nous préparons cette fête !

-Je ne suis au courant de rien ! C'est quoi cette histoire de fête ? Et essaye de ne rien oublier s'il te plaît !

-Et bien, je me suis dit que pour fêter nos cent ans de mariage, nous pourrions faire une fête pour réunir notre famille et tous nos amis autour de nous. Comment ai-je pu oublier de te dire ça ?

-Sûrement de la même manière que tu avais oubliée de me parler de la voiture enchantée pour faciliter nos déplacements !

-Severus ! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus m'en vouloir pour cette petite erreur !

-Tiens, ça tu ne l'as pas oublié !

-Comment ose-tu , cria-t-elle !

-Bon, que va-t-il se passer à cette fête et qui sera présent ? Quand tu dis nos amis, ce n'est pas la liste complète j'espère ?

Hermione s'affaissa dans son divan et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible pour l'ancien professeur de potion.

-Tu veux bien parler plus fort s'il te plaît ?

-Si j'ai invité toute la liste.

Severus se leva aussi vite que son arthrite pouvait le lui permettre, il glissa plus qu'il en marcha vers le bar et se servit un whisky pur feu.

-Ce qui veut dire que Drago a raison et que nous allons avoir l'immense honneur d'avoir saint Potter à cette fête.

-Severus, quand donc arrêtera-tu de parler de lui en ces termes, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Je sais, je ne l'ai pas oublié, dit-il sarcastiquement. Et nos enfants sont au courrant et ne m'ont rien dit ! Mathieu est passé au manoir hier encore !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne t'en ont pas parlé, dit Hermione en se relevant la tête haute. Pourquoi ? Tu n'en veux pas de cette fête ?

-Tu sais bien que je n'apprécie guère les mondanités !

-Ce ne seront que deux ou trois amis.

Severus ronchonna dans sa barbe et Hermione entendit très bien ses paroles quand il dit que de toute manière elle ferait ce qu'elle veut et que son avis ne comte pas tant que ça. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui murmura quelques mots tendre à l'oreille, il lui tira la langue et eut un sourire en coin, elle avait gagné, il savait qu'elle réussirait, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, même après cent ans de mariage.

-Tu veux que je t'aide pour quelque chose , demanda-t-il juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

-Non, tu peux encore profiter de tes moments de détentes pour le moment. Merci mon cœur.

-Au fait, c'est pour quand cette fête ?

-Pour ce WE, elle se déroulera dans les premières pièces du manoir.

Hermione quitta la pièce alors que Severus se servait un second whisky. Non seulement il allait devoir supporter Potter toute la soirée mais ça allait se passer chez lui. Si cette femme n'avait pas été celle de sa vie, il l'aurait enfermé à double tour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour que tout ce la n'arrive pas !

La fin de la semaine fut rythmée par la préparation de cette fête. Hermione laissait Severus tranquille, il passait tout son temps dans son laboratoire à préparer diverse potion pour refaire ses stocks. Ses enfants eurent peur quand ils apprirent que leur père n'était pas au courant et il prit un malin plaisir à leur faire croire qu'il leur en voulait pendant au moins d'une minute. Dire qu'il avait subit les pires questionnaires de la part de l' avorton des ténèbres, comme le dit si bien Potter, et qu'il est absolument incapable de mentir à ses enfants. Au moins ils ont bien ri de la situation dans laquelle Hermione l'avait encore mit.

Le jour de la fête arriva bien vite et les invités commencèrent à arriver un à un. Les premiers arrivés furent Rémus Lupin et Tonks. Lui était en chaise roulante, incapable de rester encore sur ses jambes et elle semblait toujours avoir vingt-cinq ans avec ses cheveux roses et son visage sans la moindre ride. Rémus était heureux, depuis que son fils avait malencontreusement renversé de la bile de tatou dans sa potion tue-loup. Il avait passé trois semaines atroces à l'hôpital, souffrant tous les maux de la terre, mais depuis, sa lycanthropie était guérie. Seul ses fonctions motrices ne répondaient plus comme avant mais il s'en fichait, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Depuis, Severus avait perfectionné la potion et les effets secondaires étaient de moins en moins présent pour les loups-garous qui voulaient prendre le risque de se guérir. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, Rémus était le meilleur ami de Severus, ils continuaient à se lancer des piques et à se parler comme s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas mais tous étaient conscients que c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

-Tiens Rémus, ça roule aujourd'hui , demanda Severus.

-Pas trop, quelques problèmes de pneus. Et toi ? Satisfait de TA petite fête ?

Severus grommela dans sa robe et tendis un verre de whisky à Rémus.

-Tu le savais qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit !

-J'avais cru comprendre effectivement, dit Rémus dans un sourire qu'il ne masqua même pas.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

-Et louper une occasion de te voir râler ? Voyons Severus, ce serait vraiment dommage !

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je continue à te parler , dit Severus en se resservant un autre verre.

-Parce que tu aime notre petit jeu tout comme moi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en riant. Leurs rires doublèrent quand ils entendirent Tonks les traiter de vieux grincheux digne du muppet show.

Hermione était élégamment habillée, dans une belle robe bleu ciel qui mettait ses cheveux et yeux foncés en valeur. Severus venait de la lui offrir pour leur anniversaire de mariage mais il ne l'avouerait à personne. Il croyait toujours que les autres ne savaient pas quel homme affectueux il était avec sa femme et ses enfants. Hermione avait un sourire radieux et accueillait ses invités les un après les autres. Drago entra comme s'il était chez lui, en digne prince des Serpentard qu'il était, il se dirigea rapidement vers son parrain pour le saluer. Presque tout le monde était là, il ne manquait plus que Ron et Harry.

Dobby tira la manche d'Hermione pour lui dire que tout était prêt en cuisine, que Winky terminait le dessert et que Natty, sa fille chérie, venait de terminer de préparer l'apéritif. Hermione lui dit qu'ils pouvaient servir et qu'elle comptait bien les voir à un moment profiter de la fête. Dobby fit la moue jusqu'à ce que Harry apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la pièce. L'elfe lui sauta dans les jambes avant de faire une balle révérence à ses pieds.

-Doucement Dobby, tu vas me faire mal.

-Monsieur Harry Potter est là, Dobby est content monsieur.

-Je sais Dobby, je sais. Nous nous voyons tantôt, lors de ta pause ?

-Oui monsieur, avec plaisir monsieur.

Et l'elfe partit dans un claquement de doigt.

-Hermione tu es parfaite, vraiment ravissante, lui dit Harry. Je me demande comment tu fais, après cent ans de mariage avec Rogue.

-Harry !

-Oui chérie ?

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas te battre avec Severus ce soir ?

-J'ai dit ça moi ? Pas possible, tu as du avoir mal compris !

Ginny tira l'oreille de son mari et regarda la petite boite qui y pendait. Elle donna un coup de baguette magique dessus et lâcha le lobe douloureux de Harry.

-Tu n'avais pas réglé ton sonotone ce matin ! C'est pour ça que tu 'as rien entendu et que tu m'as encore dit oui sans savoir de quoi je te parlais !

Harry fit la moue et tira la langue à sa femme quand elle eut le dos tourné.

-Je t'ai vu dans le miroir !

-Prit sur le fait vieux , lui dit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le haut du dos. Hermione, tu es toujours aussi resplendissante, tu compte restée mariée encore longtemps , lui dit-il en lui baisant la main.

-Au moins encore cent ans Weasley, dit la voix froide de leur ancien maître de potion.

Severus donna un bisou dans le cou d'Hermione pour bien faire comprendre à ce jeune malotru de ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle. Hermione jeta un regard courroucé à Severus, elle n'aimait pas quand il mettait un écriteau sur elle disant : « Je suis la propriété privée de Severus Rogue, déguerpissez avant qu'il ne se rende compte de votre présence ». Ron toisa l'homme face à lui et lui tendit un cadeau.

-Bon anniversaire professeur.

Il donna un splendide bouquet de fleur à Hermione tandis que Severus déballait ce qui s'avéra être une bouteille de shampooing pour cheveux gras. Harry ne retient pas son rire et toute l'assemblée remarqua le présent dans les mains de Severus.

-Merci Weasley, justement je n'en avais plus, ça tombe bien !

Severus se dirigea vers une pièce dans le fond, tandis que Natty prenait les fleurs pour les mettre dans un vase.

-Papa ?

Harry se tourna vers son fils aîné qui s'approchait de lui avec la fille d'Hermione.

-Bonjour James, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, à maman et à toi, mais j'ai de nouveau rencontré l'amour et nous allons nous marier.

-Les Potter vont encore s'agrandir, dit Severus en revenant vers ses invités. Mon dieu, préservez-nous de cela !

-Et bien, en faite, ça vous concerne aussi monsieur Rogue.

James prit la main de Steph en regardant l'ancien professeur droit dans les yeux.

-Monsieur, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille.

Severus devint rouge, puis blanc et puis vert. Harry retira son sonotone et demanda à Ginny si elle l'avait bien réglé, il venait d'entendre son fils demander la main d'une Rogue, c'est qu'il n'entendait pas encore assez bien. Ginny poussa son mari en lui jetant un regard froid et se précipita dans les bras de son fils.

-Mon dieu, je suis heureuse pour toi mon grand. En tout cas vous avez ma bénédiction.

-Je n'ai pas encore répondu à votre fils Misses Potter.

-Ils ont aussi mon approbation dit Hermione en embrassant sa fille et son futur gendre. Tu devrais te décider à répondre Severus.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lier nos deux familles, il est un fait que …

Severus ralentis son débit de parole, le regard que lui lançait sa femme commençait à lui faire peur. Il n'y avait eu droit que deux ou trois fois durant leur mariage mais elle eut toujours le dernier mot. Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres d'Hermione.

-Juste au cas où, je n'ai pas oublié où se trouvait ton stock de potion bleue. Et tu sais à mon âge, un accident est si vite arrivé.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ma puce ?

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira !

Harry s'approcha de Severus, son œil toujours sur sa femme. Il tira la manche de son ancien maître de potion et lui dit doucement qu'ils feraient bien de réfléchir à la situation car sa femme savait aussi où se trouvait son stock de potion bleue.

-Le Survivant a besoin de potion bleue ? A votre âge je ne l'utilisais pas encore, dit-il dans un sourire sadique.

-Peut-être étiez-vous moins actif que je ne le suis.

Severus allait répliquer quand Ginny et Hermione toussèrent en même temps. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard dégoûté et Severus accueillit James dans sa famille.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu séparé de ton ancienne femme déjà , lui demanda-t-il.

-Parce qu'elle battait nos enfants quand je n'étais pas là monsieur. Je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal aux gens que j'aime. Et j'aime votre fille, monsieur, si cela peut calmer vos angoisses.

-Aussi arrogant que votre père et votre grand-père. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Harry tendis un verre de Whisky à Severus et vint s'assoire à côté de lui tandis que le reste de la famille dansait et s'amusait.

-Vous allez me pourrir la vie encore longtemps Potter ?

-Apparemment oui ! Vous imaginez que si ces deux là nous font un petit, nous serons ses grands-pères, tous les deux !

Severus fit une grimace, il commençait à se sentir nauséeux. Ron venait de s'assoire près des deux hommes quand Malefoy s'approcha.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit Potter, tu as besoin de potion pour … A ton âge ?

-Au moins ça prouve que je suis encore en activité, moi. Il y a combien de temps que tu n'as plus de copine Malefoy ?

Le blond grinça des dents et serra les poings.

-Je t'interdis Potter ..

-Autrement quoi ? Tu vas aller pleurer près de ton père ? S'il veut venir me chercher des noises, demande-lui de changer sa couche avant, je n'aime pas les odeurs d'urines.

Drago allait lancer son poing dans la figure d'Harry quand Severus sorti sa baguette, les saucissonna tous les deux et leur jeta un _silencio_ de derrière les fagots. Ron se roulait par terre, mort de rire. Severus se leva pour aller à table quand Dobby annonça que le repas était servit, Ron fut plus rapide que lui et personne ne libéra les deux garnements près des divans. Ginny s'inquiéta de l'absence de Harry mais quand elle sut pourquoi il gisait sur le sol, elle l'y laissa en disant que ça lui apprendrait à tenir ses promesses. Ron s'empiffrait toujours autant que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, le plus ennuyant maintenant, c'est que son dentier était trop grand pour lui et qu'il avait tendance à sortir de sa bouche pendant qu'il mastiquait. Il calma son allure quand Severus le menaça de jeter un _colaporta_ sur ses lèvres s'il ne mangeait pas plus proprement.

Vers minuit, Harry et Drago se sont libérés, le sortilège ne faisant plus effet. Harry sortit de la maison et reviens avec un grand cadre qu'il offrit à Hermione.

-Je me suis dit que ça vous ferais plaisir à tous les deux, même si je me demande pourquoi je vous le donne, dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Severus. Il avait le dos douloureux d'être resté dans une position inconfortable aussi longtemps. Bon anniversaire Hermione.

Severus s'approcha un peu plus de sa femme tandis que celle-ci déballait ce qui ressemblait de loin à un tableau. Elle fut très contente du cadeau et Severus s'excusa même auprès de Harry, lui promettant de lui refaire de la potion bleue en cachette de sa femme en compensation. Il prit le cadre et alla l'accrocher tout de suite au mur et fut très satisfait de voir les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore lui sourire.

La petite fête se terminait doucement, les invités rentraient chez eux. Severus tenta encore de dissuader sa fille de se marier avec un Potter mais il n'y arriva pas. Harry lui fit un signe d résignation en quittant leur maison. Dobby rangeait la salle, content d'avoir pu discuter chaussette avec le professeur Dumbledore et d'avoir revu Harry.

Quand tout lui sembla en ordre, Severus monta dans sa chambre, plutôt fatigué. Hermione l'attendait sur le lit, un ravissant ensemble rouge vermillon la mettait encore plus en valeur que d'habitude.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore offert mon cadeau, mon cœur.

Severus porta la main à son cœur, la vision qu'il avait lui donnait des palpitations et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise cardiaque. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa table de nuit, la potion bleue s'y trouvait.

-Tu n'aurais jamais osé la jeter, je parie, dit-il en s'approchant de la femme de sa vie.

-Pas ce soir, c'est un fait mais un autre jour qui sait, lui répondit-elle.

Hermione invita son mari à la rejoindre et ils passèrent ensemble un merveilleux moments.

* * *

Voilà, je vous remercie de cette lecture. Ne m'envoyez pas tout de suite les messeiurs en blanc pour me donner des pillules roses s'il vous plait, mais vous pouvez sans ssoucis appuyer sur le bouton GO! 


End file.
